Armor
There are 3 default types of Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor, and Heavy Armor; as well as Enhanced Light Armor '''and Enhanced Medium Armor''' which is available for free on the PS3 store. There is also Improved Heavy Armor which is part of the Interdiction DLC. You must always have one equipped. In general, you will always want to take the heaviest armor your loadout allows, as the speed reduction of heavy armor is almost always worth its extra protection. The cost of using it is how the choice is complicated. You are allowed 34cc, and the armors are 2cc, 4cc, 6cc, 8cc, 10cc, and 12cc. The heavier the armor, the more cost. Which results in less to spend on other battle goodies. It's a good idea to get familiar with the look of your enemy's armor types, as it often decides the outcome of a direct firefight. Each factions armor blends well with their teams map. e.g. A Valor soldiers outfit will blend in well with the vegitation at Copper Hills Relay (a Valor map), just as a Raven soldier will blend in well with his teams environment at Darien Network (a Raven map) e.t.c. Camoflauge For camoflauge click the link below Camo Light Armor Light Armor is extremely lightweight at 2cc. It has the fastest movement in the game, at the cost of extremely low damage reduction. The exact names for this Armor for each PMC: *Raven : Mesh Composite A light armor made of layers of bullet-resistant material, providing a low level of protection but allowing for greater mobility. *S.V.E.R. :' Ballistic Mesh' Ballistic mesh armor provides little protection, but is cheap to manufacture and allows greater maneuverability than heavier armors. *Valor : Fiber Mesh Fiber mesh is a low-cost, light armor, favored by soldiers willing to forego the bulk of added protection for the increased mobility. Light Armor (Mesh Composite).jpg|Raven Light Armor (Mesh Composite) Light Armor.jpg|S.V.E.R. Light Armor (Ballistic Mesh) Light Armor (Fiber Mesh).jpg|Valor Light Armor (Fiber Mesh) Enhanced Light Armor Enhanced Light Armor costs 4cc to equip (as opposed to the Light Armor's 2cc), it offers more protection without a corresponding loss of speed and/or agility. In appearance, the Enhanced Light Armour is slightly bulkier than normal Light Armor, although the solid portions are slightly smoother. Headgear and accessories are the same as for Light Armor. The exact names for this Armor for each PMC: *Raven : Improved Composite Mesh This armor adds protection without the loss of speed by streamlining design and substituting outdated elements with new alloys and bullet-resistant fabrics. *S.V.E.R. : Treated Ballistic Mesh This armor adds some protection without a reduction in speed by weaving in bullet-resistant materials in key locations and reducing unnecessary bulk. *Valor : Augmented Fiber Mesh This improvement to fiber mesh armor provides better protection than the previous version and keeps the same level of mobility. Enhanced Light Armor (Improved Composite Mesh).jpg|'Raven' Enhanced Light Armor (Improved Composite Mesh) Enhanced Light Armor (Treated Ballistic Mesh).jpg|'S.V.E.R.' Enhanced Light Armor (Treated Ballistic Mesh) Enhanced Light Armor (Augmented Fiber Mesh).jpg|'Valor' Enhanced Light Armor (Augmented Fiber Mesh) Medium Armor Medium Armor weighs 6cc, which is three times heavier than Light Armor, but it's improved bullet stopping power and explosive resistance shows. This armor is often swapped in for Assault missions, to get a little bit extra speed and an extra Smoke Grenade or Frag Grenade. The exact names for this Armor for each PMC: *Raven : Reinforced Composite ' ''Reinforced composite is made of the same bullet-resistant material as mesh composite armor, but with additional elements of alloys and ceramics that improve protection while reducing some mobility. *S.V.E.R. : '''Ballistic Vest The ballistic vest is a combination of steel plating and bulletproof material, making it a good balance between mobility and protection. *Valor : Reinforced Fiber Reinforced fiber armor increases the level of protection at the cost of some mobility, making it a good choice for soldiers who need to remain mobile during a firefight. Medium Armor (Reinforced Composite).jpg|'Raven' Medium Armor (Reinforced Composite) Medium Armor (Ballistic Vest).jpg|'S.V.E.R.' Medium Armor (Ballistic Vest) Medium Armor (Reinforced Fiber).jpg|'Valor' Medium Armor (Reinforced Fiber) Enhanced Medium Armor This armor costs 8cc to use, and offers better protection than the Ballistic Vest, but with no movement penalty. You can survive two Tier 1 sniper rifle shots and still have enough health to get clear and heal yourself. This armor is invaluable to players who use hard-charging, front-line tactics. The Exact names for this Armor for each PMC: *Raven : "Spyder" Advanced Composite Advanced Composite adds an additional layer of protection to the previous design, but is able to maintain the same speed due to manufacturing improvements. *S.V.E.R. : "Hazard" Enhanced Ballistic Vest The ballistic vest is enhanced with rigid plates and other bullet-resistant materials, but does not reduce the soldier’s speed compared to the original version. *Valor : "Bulldog" Mk II Reinforced Fiber Mk II Reinforced Fiber is more expensive than its predecessor, but the pricier material gives the soldier better protection without sacrificing speed. Enhanced Medium Armor (Spyder Advanced Composite).jpg|'Raven' Enhanced Medium Armor (Spyder Advanced Composite) Enhanced Medium Armor (Hazard Enhanced Ballistic Vest).jpg|'S.V.E.R.' Enhanced Medium Armor (Hazard Enhanced Ballistic Vest) Enhanced Medium Armor (Bulldog Mk II Reinforced Fiber).jpg|'Valor' Enhanced Medium Armor (Bulldog Mk II Reinforced Fiber) Heavy Armor Heavy Armor weighs in at a whopping 10cc. You will be noticeably slower than Light Armor, but can still move well enough. Heavy Armor's greatest strength is apparent when things that normally would kill you instantly, don't. The Tier 3 Sniper Rifle takes two shots to finish you off, Vehicles bump you to the side a lot, and you can often survive Anti-Personnel mines. The exact names for this Armor for each PMC: *Raven : Heavy Composite The preferred armor type in high combat areas, heavy composite armor uses large ceramic and alloy plates over ballistic material which offers great protection but can slow the soldier down considerably. *'S.V.E.R. : Steel Reinforced Ballistic Vest' This heavy armor, made of heavy steel plates over bulletproof material, provides superior protection at a significant cost to mobility. *Valor : Heavy Fiber Favored by soldiers who are generally in the thick of the battle, heavy fiber armor provides superior protection at a significant cost to mobility. Heavy Armor (Heavy Composite).jpg|'Raven' Heavy Armor (Heavy Composite) Heavy Armor (Steel Reinforced Ballistic Vest).jpg|'S.V.E.R.' Heavy Armor (Steel Reinforced Ballistic Vest) Heavy Armor (Heavy Fiber).jpg|'Valor' Heavy Armor (Heavy Fiber) Improved Heavy Armor The Improved Heavy was released with the Interdiction Pack. The Improved Heavy Armor weighs 12cc, leaving little room for other equipment. It has improved damage reduction, with no movement penalty, great for players who prefer to "tank" their way through a battlefield. *Raven :' Heavy Ceramic Composite' Adding even more protection than the previous model, heavy ceramic composite armor uses a different combination of materials that results in no additional weight that would slow the soldier down. *S.V.E.R : Triple Reinforced Battle Armor This armor takes protection another step simply by adding more steel plates at vulnerable locations on the soldier’s body. Speed is maintained by removing bulky padding and other unnecessary comforts. *Valor :' Plated Heavy Fiber' This armor adds additional ballistic plates and improves key locomotive elements, resulting in a increased protection without a loss of speed. Improved Heavy Armor (Heavy Ceramic Composite).jpg|'Raven' Improved Heavy Armor (Heavy Ceramic Composite) Improved Heavy Armor (Triple Reinforced Battle Armor).jpg|'S.V.E.R.' Improved Heavy Armor (Triple Reinforced Battle Armor) Improved Heavy Armor (Plated Heavy Fiber).jpg|'Valor' Improved Heavy Armor (Plated Heavy Fiber) Category:Equipment Category:Armor Category:Content